Down the rabbits hole
by penguinsskrp
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Bugs and Daffy's relationship. When Daffy's introuble and Taz thinks he's lunch it's up to Bugs to save the day! R&R Please! Thank you!


**A/N Just a short one-shot, I really do love these two! But this is from the old cartoons and I actually got the idea from a picture I saw with Taz, Bugs and Daffy. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Daffy was quickly running out of breath. Within seconds he hurled himself behind a tree. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ He thought frantically looking around; he seriously needed a place to hide, _but where?_ He could hear the Tasmanian devil screeching and hollering somewhere behind him. He was getting closer. Suddenly Daffy spotted a hole not too far away. If he ran now he might just make it in time. Without giving it a second thought he tore himself away from the safety of the tree and dove for the hole. Daffy winced as his belly slid roughly across the ground; it abruptly gave way as he fell head first into the hole. He landed with a thud.

Bugs had been enjoying a nice cup of carrot-tea; his own special recipe one might add. When all of the sudden he had heard a loud growl fallowed by the sound of trees being ripped apart. _Taz must be back,_ was all Bugs had time to think about before something large and black fell through his hole and landed with a loud thud. Immediately Bugs got up, curiosity getting the best of him. He froze when he suddenly recognized the lump lying on his dirt floor. _Daffy? _Bugs walked closer and crouched down, setting his tea aside. Daffy was obviously unconscious as he didn't move when Bugs gave him a small nudge with his foot. He frowned, a sigh escaping him. He bent down, if a little reluctant, and hulled the Duck up. Dragging him further into his burrow. He laid the Duck in his bed and shook his head as he took in his condition. Nothing looked broken. So after coming to the assumption that the Duck must have hit his head hard, he silently left. Going back to grab his tea he sat down, trying to enjoy the rest of his day, hopefully free of further interruption.

Daffy woke up with a pounding in his head, his eyes staring up at a dirt ceiling. _Where am I?_ That was his first thought as he slowly started to sit up. He glanced around, eyes becoming bigger with each falling second. _Am I dead? No, heaven sure wasn't supposed to look like this . . . maybe I went the other way? NO! I'm not that bad . . . am I? _Shaking his head roughly, but dearly regretting it as a wave of nausea came over him. He tried to get his bearings. It looked as though he was inside something. Was he inside Taz's stomach? No, he wouldn't be alive if that were true. _So then where am I?_ In a painful rush his memory came back. He had been running, diving, scrapping the ground roughly as he dove for a hole. He briefly remembered falling but then everything had gone dark. His eyes narrowed as he looked around the room once more. _So this must be someone's home? But whose? Who do I know that lives in a hole?_ As if his mind wasn't already in a whorl, it suddenly took a sharp twist. _Bugs?_ That seemed to be the only logical answer. Frowning deeply and irritation rising, he quickly hopped out of bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. He threw the door open.

Bugs was enjoying himself, ignoring the pretenses of earlier. He had long since finished his tea and was now relaxing luxuriously. Reading a news paper intensely he failed to hear his bedroom door open. It wasn't until the Duck was standing right in front of him did he notice. Bugs looked up clearly annoyed from the interruption, but slid on a smile anyway. Of course he was met with an equal amount of irritation as the Duck stared back, eyes narrowed to almost a slit.

"Daffy." Bugs said nodding curtly, however this only made the Duck squint more.

"Bugs." Daffy said in an even tone. Just because he didn't trust the rabbit, didn't mean he was going to be rude.

"How's your head?" Bugs asked catching Daffy off guard. The Duck just stared at him for a good minute before replying.

"It'ths fine." He lied; the rabbit didn't need to know how much it really hurt. Bugs nodded.

"So what happened, Taz after ya?" Bugs asked putting his news paper aside. Daffy's eyes shot to the ground as he suddenly felt embarrassed. He guessed Bugs already knew what happened, so why was he asking? Swallowing some of his pride he nodded. Bugs just looked at him curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't go back out there just yet if I were you, I think he's decided to destroy the entire forest this time." Bugs said glancing up at his ceiling with annoyance. Daffy's eyes trailed up there too but they quickly shot down again when he noticed that Bugs was staring at him. He suddenly thought of something.

"What happened after I fell?" He asked folding his arms.

"You were unconscious so I put you in my room until you woke up." The Rabbit answered truthfully. Daffy frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Whatya' mean why?" Bugs asked frowning now himself.

"I mean why didn't you just throw me back outside, thso that I could become Taz's new play toy." Daffy said. Bugs looked at him for a second almost horrified. _Does he really think I'd do that to him?_ Bugs stared at him harder; he couldn't believe the Duck actually thought he would do such a thing. Him. Bugs Bunny. Kill Daffy Duck? Hah! It was absurd! But the longer he looked at him the more Bugs began to see that the Duck truly did think he would do that. Bugs was starting to feel slightly bad for the guy.

"Daffy look, I know we have our differences, but do you honestly believe I would do such a thing?" Daffy didn't respond he just stared back at him. It was a good enough answer for Bugs. He let out a sigh.

"Daffy, I would _never_ intentionally try and harm you." Daffy looked at him, mouth agape.

"What! You- you really expect me to believe that load of baloney! You, you HIPICRITE! You- you thsly little- how can you thsay you _never_ intentionally try and harm me? Every time we meet I end up getting hurt!"

Bugs was slightly stunned at these words. He hadn't known he had hurt Daffy, at least not intentionally. "Daffy I-" But the Duck wasn't done yet.

"What about Elmer huh? What about Duck season and Rabbit season and BANG! There goes my beak! What about all the times you've tricked me just because of a little pronoun trouble! What about every time something blows up in my face? We'll I'm sick of it! You hear me Bugs Bunny! SICK OF IT!" Daffy was breathing very hard now as he tried to control his anger at a shocked Bugs.

Bugs quickly looked away, he was feeling hurt but more or less he was feeling guilty. Bugs hated when he felt guilty. Meanwhile Daffy was trying to calm down, he had, had already more than one image of strangling Bugs. They both lapsed into silence. Eventually Bugs looked back up, Daffy was still standing in front of him, but he looked tire. His head was lowered, he shoulders hunched and his arms hung loosely at his sides. Even his expression looked tired or maybe he was weary, either way Bugs could feel the guilt rising. He had done this, he had made Daffy look like this, he had worn and stretched the Duck as far as he could go. And now? Now he was looking at the ripped and torn aftermath. Daffy's eyes stared at his feet, his head still pounding in his ears. He needed to get of here. He needed to leave, to never see Bugs Bunny again. But there was one thought that kept drifting into his mind. How come Bugs had helped him? How come Bugs had let him stay here, let alone in his bed? It just didn't add up. He sighed, exhausted of the days previous events.

"Look Daf, I-I" Bugs stuttered to find the right words but he just couldn't find them. In an instant Daffy's eyes were on him.

"It'ths . . . Okay Bugths" Another sigh "I thshould probably get going." He started to shuffle towards the ladder that led out of the hole. Bugs turned to watch him go.

LTLTLTLT

Taz wasn't happy, not one bit. His delicious lunch had gotten away from him! And now, oh now he was angry. And what better way to take his anger out than on the nearest thing he could rip his claws into. Within minutes he had wiped out at least five trees. This was going to be fun. Taz had dedicated himself to destroying the trees, at least until his lunch thought it was safe enough to come back out again. So while making his own little happy trail of splinters and whatever else happened to get in his way, he froze. He had picked up his lunch's scent. Fallowing it like the hunter he was he quickly started spinning in its' the direction. Taz stopped short when he spotted something nearby. A hole, not too far away and his lunch seemed to be all over it. Silently he crept up to it. Taz cautiously peered in, there was the slight muffling of voices and he gently pressed his ear to the ground. Suddenly there was shouting and Taz had jumped back in surprise. He glared at the hole for a second before silence filled his ears. Whatever had happened it was over now. But as the time started to drag out a plan stated to form in Taz's mind. He wouldn't jump into the hole; no he'd wait for his lunch to come back out. Yes, that's what he'd do! He'd wait in hiding and then when the moment was right, he'd jump out and-! Well you know the rest. Taz quickly got up from the ground and rushed to find a good hiding place. A place where he could see the hole and his lunch, but not be seen himself. He suddenly decided on a large tree nearby.

LTLTLTLT

Bugs watched as Daffy climbed up the ladder without another word. He soon vanished from his sights and Bugs was already starting to feel the day catch up with him, but a million thoughts were running through his head. Should he go after him? Should he keep him here until it was safe? Should he demand an apology? Should he _give_ an apology? It wasn't really his fault was it? _It's not like I'm the one who really shot him!_ He wanted to yell. _But it was my fault he got shot._ He thought as an afterthought. Suddenly a loud yell rang out cutting Bugs off. Without really knowing what to do he quickly climbed up the ladder, only to stare horror stricken. Daffy was running for his life as Taz chased after him like it was some kind of game. Everything that fallowed next was a blur and it was all irrational. Bugs didn't even think it through; he just knew he had to do something. So without worrying about the consequences his actions might cause him, he ran, he ran towards the Duck, towards Taz. All the while screaming to grab his attention, because at the moment the only clear, logical thought that was going through Bugs's head was that he had to help Daffy, if it was the last thing he would do, he had to help him.

Daffy's mind was in a panic, and he was angry! Not because of what had happened in the hole but because he had foolishly walked into a trap. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Daffy ground his beak together in irritation as he ran. How had he not seen him? How! Was he really that blind to his surroundings? He should have known better! Shouldn't he? He was momentarily distracted as he could hear Taz getting closer; Daffy quickly glanced over his shoulder. Taz was like a furious tornado with brown fur. Fear gripped Daffy's gut and he let out a tremendous yell. Taz seemed to like this; he enjoyed watching the Duck run around helplessly, looking for anything to hide behind. Daffy frantically wondered if he would be safe in a tree, but then he just figured Taz would knock it down or destroy it in some way and then he would be stuck. So at the moment the only good idea he had was to keep running, running until he found someplace safe. Or running until his legs gave out and Taz ate him like a bed time snack. Suddenly there was another loud scream, but it hadn't come from him and it certainly didn't sound like it had come from Taz. Sparing a quick glance once more over his shoulder, Daffy's eyes grew big. Bugs. Bugs Bunny was running straight at him. With a frown on his face he wondered if he should slow down, to see what the great rabbit was about to do. But when Bugs quickly turned direction, now heading towards Taz, did Daffy stop dead in his tracks.

Bugs was feeling sick as he faced the brown devil. But he took in a deep breath put on a smile and hoped to god that this would work. Taz saw him but he hadn't started to slow down. So Bugs stuck his hand out, a firm look on his face. Abruptly Taz stopped, looking at him with confusion.

"And just where do you tink you're going city boy?" Bugs asked "You know the speed limit for these parts, don't make me have to take you down town." He said putting on his best cop attitude. Taz just blinked at him. "I said, what's the speed limit for these parts!" Bugs asked feigning anger. Taz started to stutter. "You don't know?" Bugs said looking surprised. Taz shook his head. "Well I hate to tell you this sonny boy, but I'm going to have to take you down town anyway." He said laying an arm on his shoulder and starting to direct him in the opposite direction. "Lieutenant!" Bugs yelled glancing back at Daffy. Daffy had been watching closely the whole time and it hadn't taken him long to figure out just what Bugs was planning or rather acting to do.

"Yes, sir!" He said sliding up beside Bugs, ramrod straight like any soldier and saluted. Bugs couldn't help but smirk.

"Help me take this maroon down town." He said gently pushing Taz forward, who was going along like none the wiser. Daffy nodded.

"Yes, sir, Bugths sir!"

They quickly traveled through the woods until they reached a clearing with a small creek by it. Bugs suddenly spoke up.

"Okay now I'm gonna' let you off with a warnin', but if I ever catch you speedin' again, you'll be answerin' ta the boss, now march." Bugs ordered, pointing out into the clearing. Taz looked sad as he hung his head and stated to walk away. Bugs and Daffy silently slipped back into the woods.

"Wow! I can't believe he fell for it! What a thsucker! Haha!" Daffy said slapping his knee. Bugs just smiled at him.

"Yea, what a maroon." He said starting laugh now himself. They went on like this for a good few minutes until Bugs slowly got quiet. Daffy glanced over at him, frowning. All the previous had been for gotten for the Duck. Even his irritation towards the Rabbit was gone.

"What's wrong Bugths?"

Bugs sighed, he had to say this, he had to let the Duck know.

"Daffy, I- I'm sorry." He said looking down. "I _never _meant to hurt you, not with Elmer or anything else. But I guess you did get harmed because of me. I just- I want- " He glowered at the ground now. "I just want you to know that I really am sorry." He said closing his eyes tightly. He felt terrible. Silence. Bugs hesitantly looked up. Daffy was staring at the ground too now, his dark eyes full of sadness. Bugs was sure he was going to cry, but then suddenly Daffy looked up at him. And he actually smiled.

"I'm sorry to Bugths, and . . . thanks." He said, and Bugs did something he hadn't done in a long time. He pulled the Duck in for a hung, a tight one and Daffy returned it. They stayed like that for a while, until Daffy slowly pulled back, a small grin on his face. Bugs frowned.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about Elmer's face when he found out it was Elmer thseason." Bugs laughed at this, those where good times.

"Yea? Well it's only a few months away, ya know." Daffy nodded.

"I know." And he grinned evilly. Bugs shook his head but placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Come on doc, let's go back to my place and I'll whip us up a couple of my secret recipe teas." Daffy raised an eye brow in question.

"It isn't carrot-tea is it?" And Bugs just laughed, why should he tell him? Eventually Daffy began to laugh along with him, and the two of them started to head back to Bug's place. Surprisingly though Bugs was enjoying his day, despite everything that had taken place, he was truly glad Daffy had fallen into his home. He smiled briefly as he listened to Daffy complain about how terrible Duck season was. And he started to think that maybe, just maybe, he was going to like this Duck. That maybe just maybe they would become friends.

**A/N Yea I know they sound a little bit off and some of it is just chunky, I am truly sorry! I'm trying to get it right :) by the way in the picture Daffy runs and hides behind Bugs when Taz suddenly shows up, Bugs sticks up for Daffy and tricks Taz. Later on in the pic., Bugs ask if Daffy would do the same, he hesitates with his answer and Bugs gets angry, then Taz shows back up and Daffy is all like I'll prove to you I'd do the same and runs to stand in front of Bugs to save him. I just thought it was the sweetest thing ever! Anyway this turned out a lot longer than I thought o.O oops! Please R&R thank you!**


End file.
